Childish Love
by LLoverLightHater
Summary: Renji wants to tell Rukia how much he loves her but in what does he have in mind?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach Fan fiction story and I know it sucks but still enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or its characters therefore its rightly owner is Tite Kubo.

**Rating**: This story is rated M for Language.

**Childish Love**

**Chapter One**

It was a cold night in the Soul Society, but everyone didn't mind it. The wind blew lightly and it was pitch black. Everywhere you see is mostly children. Snores are every where even from babies but no one mind that either they just slept.

***

"_Just you wait! I will catch that firefly!" said a young boy about 10 years old. He had crimson hair wrapped in a ponytail. He is rather cocky and feisty. He was talking to a young girl around his age only shorter. "I won't be made a fool!"_

"_Your so stubborn, you catch'em like this" the girl reached out her hand and a glowing firefly landed on the tip of her index finger. She had rather short dark hair with big violet eyes. She laughed with grace as she made fun of her friend who blushed of embarrassment of his female friend. _

_***_

"She was my only girl I have ever had laid eyes on," said the boy looking more adult "Yet I don't have the balls to tell her," He was talking to a young man with blonde fringes covering his right eye and a young girl with dark brown hair, semi-covering her right eye and her hair up in a bun with a type of cloth covering it.

"And are you ever gonna tell her?" Momo asked. She was looking at him with a grin in her face. She stood there waiting for a response from him, but the only thing she got was a sad look from him.

"I… I don't think I should tell her," He stood frozen. He looked at his tattoos then looked at the two sitting with him. "The day she told me she got adopted into the Kuchiki Family, I knew now she was a noble. I thought then that if I talked to her, it'll ruin her family name. Therefore, I stopped talking to her, because I thought I wasn't good enough for her. I trained hard until I reached to the point where I was vice-captain of Squad 6. I realized if I'm the vice-captain of Squad 6, then my captain will be Byakuya Kuchiki which gets me closer to Rukia." His eyes were glowing and shiny like if he was about to cry but he sustained them. Momo and Izuru just stared at him. Speechless, Momo stood up and slapped Renji on the right cheek. Momo slapped him so hard that Renji felled to the floor. Izuru surprised at her went a go help Renji get up.

"Now what's this talk about who isn't good enough for whom?" Momo yelled. She was furious at Renji. This was the first time Momo has ever heard Renji talk like that. Izuru told her to calm down. Renji blushed as he was being yelled at. "Renji your good enough for her you should already know that."

"Momo's right. You shouldn't be blaming yourself, because you and Rukia are from a whole different family," Izuru said. He was grabbing his shoulder helping him up.

"Then what the hell should I do? The only goddamn person she listens to is that damn Ichigo." Renji yelled at both at his friends. He was mad inside, but you can tell he was afraid. Afraid of being reject by Rukia if confessed her feelings with her. Momo wanted to give up on him. He was acting all down. But she did not loose hope.

"Well do watcha wanna do, that's your problem but remember your only hurting yourself with that secret," Momo told him while she left the room. Izuru left the room after her.

"Renji, do what's best," those were Izuru's last words to Renji. He turned around and left.

_Their right, I shouldn't be afraid of telling her how a feel about her. _Those were Renji's thoughts. "Damn it!" He yelled. "What the fuck should I do now? Rukia's probably with that bastard. Probably in his bed. Shit!"

The Next Day

Renji was sleeping in his room when all of a sudden he hears footsteps running. Someone opens his door, it was Momo.

"Renji wake up, Rukia's here!" She yelled at him. Her face was happy and full of joy.

"She's here," he wasn't that amused with the news and he was sleepy to even think about it.

"Wake up or I'm gonna tell her to wake you up personally." She taunted him.

He didn't say anything he just went back to sleep.

"Well, if that's what you want then that's what'll get" Momo gave out a sigh and left the room.

***

"Damn, what time is it?" said Renji not knowing someone was in his room. He was scratching him head then he saw a shadow of a young girl. "Momo is that you?" She rubbed his eyes to get a better view until he saw it wasn't Momo, it was Rukia.

"Finally you woke up. I thought you were dead" Rukia laughed as she jumped to the floor and stood next to Renji.

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done with Chapter 1. Read Chapter 2 Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach this all belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Rating: **This is rated M for Language and sex.

**Childish Love**

**Chapter Two**

"Finally you woke up. I thought you were dead" Rukia laughed as she jumped to the floor and stood next to Renji.

"Rukia!" Shouted Renji of how surprised he was to see his female friend. He was happy to see her.

"Renji, I'm going back to the world of the living tomorrow, I just came to pick up some stuff and I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." Her face was toned, beautiful and attractive. Renji looked at her very passionate. He didn't pay attention to what she was saying, but just staring at her face.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled. Renji snapped out of his daydream and went back to reality. "Renji, I also wanted to come and visit my best friend, but he doesn't even pay attention." He started at her, gulping, sweating, ready to do something to her.

"Rukia," He grabbed her and through to his bed. He got on top of her and kissed her passionate. Rukia tried to sustain it, but couldn't fight it. She gave up and kissed him back.

"Renji, I need you more than ever now," she hugged him very hard that she had a different feeling that just kissing. Could it be sex that she desired? "Renji, I've have this sensation that I need you inside me."

"Rukia?" he was surprised to hear Rukia say that. This was his childhood friend from when they were kids. He was getting hard. Rukia can feel his boner hard and ready for anything. "If that's what Rukia wants than that's what Rukia will gets." He started to strip down her kimono. He realized she didn't have a mature body yet. She didn't have big breast like he expected, but he noticed that her butt was muscular and round. He started to play with her nipples. She was moaning while he was touching them.

"Renji, don't tease me!" Her nipples became hard as Renji was playing with them. "Renji, stop teasing me and get inside me!" She was yelling hard. Pissed because he didn't get in her.

Her nipples were erect and hard. Renji was playing with them which he enjoyed. Rukia couldn't control her self so she started to touch herself. She took her index finger and middle finger and started to put inside her wet pussy. At the same time she was touching her breast. Renji enjoyed watching it. His dick was getting hard by just watching it.

"Rukia, give me a blowjob," he told to Rukia. She got on her knees and started to rub her breasts against his dick. He was moaning while she was doing it. She started to stroking it then licking his dick. He enjoyed while doing this.

"Uh, ah Rukia!" He was moaning so hard. He started to put his to fingers in Rukia's pussy.

Rukia was going to explode with rage as she was doing it, but who could stop her. She played with Renji's penis with her tongue. Renji wondered how she got good at this. The first person in mind was Ichigo.

"_Damn Ichigo," _he though. That was the only person he could think of. Then he knew that if he was to beat Ichigo he were to fuck Rukia better than him. Renji was about to climax soon as a warm sensation was in his penis almost like peeing.

"I'm going to cum," he moaned. He was sweating a lot, but enjoyed seeing Rukia do this. Finally he let out white thick stuff out of his penis. Rukia didn't mind this, she enjoyed the taste of cum in the morning. She licked all of the cum off her face and hands.

"Mmm, Yummy!" she licked his cock even more. She got up and looked at Renji while blushing. Renji just starred at her and wait for more. Rukia squats down to where Renji's cock is and apply it in her vagina. She moaned when she did, but she didn't cared.

"Uh, Renji. I want you do be my trusty steed, okay?" Rukia asked. Renji looked confused, but with a simply replied he answer with "Where will I take you malady?" He made a evil grin. She was pumping her body towards his. She enjoyed it. Her fragile, delicate body against his toned body. She didn't care as long as she got what she wants.

Renji moves her in doggy position. Her knees were pink as moves into that position. She listen to her masters' orders.

"Yes! Renji fuck me like the tramp I am!" Rukia yelled. Renji enjoyed that request and started to play with her breast. Renji starts pumping into her ass while teasing her nipples. The nipples start to be erect and hard.

"You like that, huh? Yeah. I'm going to fuck you until you're worn out." Renji started to be aggressive and more meaner. Now he was hurting Rukia.

"Ow, Renji! Not so hard! You're hurting me!" She pleaded. Rukia was going to burst. Why? Renji is being to aggressive with Rukia. At last she came into climax.

"Ahhh!" She yelled. Renji gave the same response. They gave in heavy breaths as they were recovering from the tiredness.

"Renji?" Rukia asked. Her face was blushing when asking. She was looking up at Renji.

"What is it?" Renji replied. His face tired looking down at his true love.

"Um, Renji. Do you love me?" Rukia's question broke into silence. Renji grunts as he tries to answer the question, but his mouth doesn't say anything. He blushes and answers.

"I've always loved you since the moment I met you. You were a butterfly to me. A bunny." Renji stares at the moonlight glaring at his window. He grabs Rukia's shoulders' and looks directly at her beautiful violet eyes. Her eyes were shining with the moonlight as looking at Renji's brown eyes'.

"I love you too!" Renji was happy when he heard this. He pushes Rukia's pale, slender body against his and kisses her passionately.

Little did they know two nosy people were hiding behind their room with the door barely open. The brunette and the blonde blushed as they saw this and actually enjoyed this. Momo was blushing as seeing while Izuru was having a mere nosebleed.

They walk away from the door into the moonlight.

"That was really nice" Momo answers.

"Indeed" Izuru responds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know my first story suck but give me grief! I hope you enjoy my story! I'm not the hentai writer, more of the yaoi writer. Thanks!


End file.
